


High Noon

by womanfromblackwater



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, yeehawgust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanfromblackwater/pseuds/womanfromblackwater
Summary: Jack Marston finds himself in a showdown with an unflappable opponent.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	High Noon

Jack Marston narrowed his eyes. His opponent was smiling at him, trying to make him lower his guard. It wouldn’t work, though. He could see right through the act. 

“There ain’t room here for the two of us.”

He tried to make his voice a low snarl, but it came out embarrassingly high. His opponent laughed. 

“Ain’t nothin’ funny about any of this. Now, you don’t like me and I don’t like you and it’s time we settled things. I’m givin’ you to a count of three to get gone. One.”

No reaction. 

“Two.”

A yawn, mocking his intensity.

“Thr-“

He was cut off by a loud bang before he could finish. His opponent started, then turned towards the noise. Soon after she was swept up from where she had been sitting.

“Thanks for watching your sister, Jack. I told you I’d only be a minute.”

“You’re welcome, Mama.”

Even as he mumbled it, he locked eyes with the toddler as she happily chewed on their mother’s shawl. Next time. This wasn’t over”


End file.
